


Eggventures On Balconia

by captain_sassy_socks



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Crack, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-09
Updated: 2020-04-10
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:46:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 24
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23558569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/captain_sassy_socks/pseuds/captain_sassy_socks
Summary: What if our heroes were eggs?an exhilarating journey in pictures
Comments: 15
Kudos: 19





	1. part I

**our heroes**

****

**they arrive on Balconia and start to explore**

**TBC**


	2. part II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> continuation of their journey

_**after the team rescues Danyolk from his awkward predicament, they continue their journey** _

_**** _

_**** _

_**** _

_**** _

_**** _

_**** _

_**** _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In the making of this story, one raw egg, three hard-boiled eggs and one Chocolate Bunny were harmed. I assure you, their death was quick and painless. They were delicious.

**Author's Note:**

> No, I'm not going crazy in quarantine. I'm on vacation this week.
> 
> originally posted on Tumblr


End file.
